starwarsfanworksfandomcom-20200214-history
Mark Hurliman
Mark Hurliman is a current host of EUCast, a Star Wars Expanded Universe podcast that serves as the official podcast of EUCantina.net. He also works on the staff of the website EUCantina.net. Hurliman joined EUCast in 2009, and has since made appearances on other Star Wars podcasts to discuss the Expanded Universe. 2011 saw Hurliman team up with Riley and Bethany Blanton on The Bothan Report ''as it's EU Correspondent. Eventually the three rebranded the show ''The Star Wars Report, and launched a new Fansite of the same name. Eventually they added more Star Wars Podcasts and'' The Star Wars Report Podcast Network'' was born. They started out by adding The Wamp'a Lair Podcast with hosts Jason and Karl, then in January 2013 Mark and Nathan P. Butler teamed up to create'' Star Wars Beyond the Films'', The Star Wars Report's Official Expanded Universe Podcast, eventually the network picked up Aaron and Teresa's Star Wars Bookworms. '' EUCast In the fall of 2009, ''EUCast held an open-audition for third hosting position on the podcast, which had recently been vacated by Andrew Lupi. Hurliman was selected as the new host. That summer, he was one of two EUCast hosts for several months, taking over editing and producing the episodes, while working with Riley Blanton when longtime host Austin Blankenship went on hiatus. When Blankeship returned in August 2010, Hurliman continued to serve as an EUCast host, with the addition of Elyse Bond. Hurliman is known on the podcast as the "Defender of the EU", disliking any time that the continuity of the Expanded Universe is changed due to The Clone Wars TV show, while being optomistic that a Retcon can fix anything. His knowledge of the EU has played a crucial role in developing the new format of EUCast. In 2012, after the hiatus, EUCast altered it's line up, Austin Blankenship had came back to reinvent the show as EUCast: Remixed. Adding EUCantina.net Columnist Chris Carey to the mix, Mark and the guys only were able to produce two episodes. The lack of a consistant EUCast was something prevalant on the minds of the staff of EUCantina, and Mark was determined to see that'' EUCast would continue in one for or another. In 2013, when it was clear that The Clone Wars had indeed abruptly ended with Season 5, Mark approached his fellow SoloSound.net podcasters over at ''We Talk Clones ''to see if they would be interested in helping revive the show as ''EUCast 2.0 (or Season 2) The shows current line up has We Talk Clones ''Podcasting Vetran William covering the main host position. Joining William, his fellow ''WTC ''co-hosts Tom and Stephen, as well as Mark, and even the occasional appearance of Andrew Lupi, Austin Blankenship. The show now has a monthly format, and while Mark might not be on the show, his enthusiasm for all things EU keeps him close by. Appearances *[[EUCast|''EUCast]] *''We Talk Clones'' *''Cantina Commentaries'' *''SoloSound Audio Dramas'' *''The Bothan Report '' *''The Fanboys Guide to the Galaxy'' *''The Star Wars Report'' *''Star Wars Beyond the Films'' *''The Wamp's Lair'' *''Star Wars Bookworms'' External Links EUCantina.net Solosound.net StarWarsReport.com Category:People